221b Baker St
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Dos visiones


John empezaba a hacer de los tres pisos del 221b de la Calle Baker su hogar. Incluso la sra. Hudson se estaba convirtiendo en una molesta necesidad que toleraba gracias a su delicioso té y a los bocadillos que le dejaba de cuando en cuando en el primer espacio libre que encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Junto con su domicilio anterior, había abandonado a su psiquiatra. Su blog, que tenía un buen número de seguidores, era lo único que había conservado de su pasado. Escribir sobre su compañero de cuarto era más beneficioso y mucho más económico que cualquier tratamiento. También su válvula de escape, siendo que no era del tipo que se relajaba disparándole a las paredes.

Ciertamente trabajar junto a Sherlock era el equivalente londinense a su estadía en Afganistán. Había estado en peligro de muerte más veces de las que podía presumir de su corta carrera como médico militar, resolver casos era mucho más emocionante que atender enfermos y curar heridas y la emoción de resolver un caso era equiparable a la que resultaba de una larga operación que lograba salvar una vida.

Todo sería perfecto si Sherlock no fuera un sociópata - un sociópata altamente funcional, según sus propias palabras – que disfrutaba de resolver casos y tomar riesgos ridículos para probar que era el más astuto de todos.

Sherlock había demostrado el poco interés que le provocaba el resto del mundo. Fuera de Lestrade y la sra. Hudson – obviamente excluyendo a Mycroft -, Sherlock no tenía contacto con el mundo que existía fuera de su cerebro y el complejo mecanismo con el que este trabajaba.

Tras un par de semanas viviendo juntos, John encontraba aun inexplicable el hecho de que pudieran compartir el mismo espacio y que Sherlock siguiera arrastrándolo con él tras la pista de algún caso.

Sus preguntas a Lestrade no habían dado mucha luz sobre la vida de su compañero de casa antes de que se conocieran. La sra. Hudson parecía darle por su lado la mayor parte del tiempo acostumbrada, tal vez, a la maniática personalidad de su mutuo conocido.

El resto de la información que pudo obtener sobre él, venía de Sherlock mismo. Por medio de su página web y de su constante hablar de si mismo, John se había hecho una idea, más o menos completa, de quien era el autonombrado detective consultor, genio incomparable y un verdadero dolor en su trasero.

John estaba fascinado por Sherlock y lo había declarado en voz alta una vez más de las necesarias. Henry moría por conocerlo, Sarah lo encontraba bastante divertido, Mycroft le había nombrado su guardián y Scotland Yard le consideraba su vocero.

El porqué seguía viviendo en el 221b de la Calle Baker aun escapaba de su entendimiento.

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria - en los términos en que esta trabajaba eso era mucho decir -, Sherlock no recordaba haber confiado en alguien en tan reducido espacio de tiempo.

John Watson era un ciudadano como cualquiera de los otros moradores de la capital británica y sin embargo, eran los pequeños detalles, aquellos que usualmente solo atraían su atención, los que le hacían destacarse de entre la masa informe en la que tan cómodamente se movía.

John sabía escuchar y sabía observar - aunque esto último aun requería un poco más de entrenamiento - y por encima de eso, sabía reconocer su genio, aun y si no comulgara del todo con la ética con que lo aplicaba.

Le divertían sus reproches y su constante cuestionarle el porqué hacía las cosas que hacía, cuando él mismo había acudido a una cita suya, a pesar de ser claramente advertido del peligro Era una sensación agradable el saber que no era el único a quien le estimulaba el proceso de resolver un misterio.

John no era tan molesto, invasivo y extenuante como lo era el Detective Inspector Lestrade, ni pretendía que le importaba lo que acontecía con su día como la sra. Hudson. Ni era un pedante, imétome-en-todo, mejor-que-tu/i, pedazo de auto-proclamación como su hermano.

John era alguien que no dudaba en decirle lo que pensaba de él – bueno o malo -, en el momento en que lo pensaba. John era el medio a través del cual había descubierto como le veían los demás.

No más de 24 horas después de conocerse ya tenía una deuda de sangre con el buen doctor Watson, quien no tenía más compromiso con él en ese momento que el de asegurarse de pagar su parte de la renta del departamento cuando la sra. Hudson les presentara el recibo.

Muy de cuando en cuando requería una segunda opinión, un par de ojos que vieran las cosas desde un ángulo diferente. Lestrade era capaz de ofrecer algo de ayuda en ese aspecto, pero su reducido rango de introspección – y con todo, una de los más extensos entre aquellos que llenaban de lado a lado las oficinas de Scotland Yard – solamente conseguía que Sherlock rehusara cualquier tipo de ayuda externa, para no contaminar su propio proceso de deducción con alguna idea absurda que se infiltrara en su línea de pensamientos sin que pudiera detenerla.

Watson observaba los acertijos y los enigmas puestos frente a ellos de la forma en que consideraba que Holmes lo haría. Comenzaba desde los detalles insignificantes para ir expandiendo su teoría de acuerdo al alcance que dichos pequeños detalles tuvieran dentro de un todo y, aunque no los analizaba con el mismo nivel de reconstrucción y extrapolación con que lo hacía Sherlock, en eso estribaba su alta tasa de aciertos en sus suposiciones y análisis.

Watson usaba su propia inteligencia aplicando el sistema de Holmes.

Ese tipo de inteligencia era poco menos que imposible de encontrar y se había cruzado en su camino por una extraña combinación de amigos mutuos, exorbitantes costos de alquiler y lo fácil que era para el sentirse aburrido.

Un buen día se sentaría a buscar el algoritmo que explicara el porqué había elegido a alguien como John Watson para convertirse en su primer amigo cercano.


End file.
